This invention relates to a product take out device for use in such molding machines as a die cast machine, an injection molding machine or the like.
A prior art product take out device for use in a molding machine comprises a plurality of driving piston cylinder assemblies for moving a product chuck which grasps a product molded by a molding machine to the surface of a metal mold, for grasping the product with the chuck, for removing the product from the push out pins of the metal mold, for carrying the product to the outside of the molding machine from the surface of the metal mold, and for swinging the taken out product to a conveyor, such operations being made by a combination of linear and swinging or rotary motions.
Since above described operations are made within the strokes of respective piston cylinder assemblies the length of the product take out device becomes very long so that in certain cases it is impossible to install such take out device because of a limitation of an available space. Moreover, as the operating speed of the piston cylinder assemblies is increased the product grasping chuck tends to vibrate thus rendering it impossible to accurately position the same.
Moreover, since piston cylinder assemblies are used as drive sources of the product take out device it is necessary to use means for decelerating pistons at the ends of their strokes thus complicating the mechanism.